This invention relates to a collapsible audio appliance, including a speaker and microphone, integrated with a holster for a portable, handheld radiotelephone, and for operation of the holstered radiotelephone in a power saving mode.
A holster is often used to attach a handheld electronic communications device, such as a portable, handheld radiotelephone to an article of clothing, such as a belt or shoulder strap. As used herein a xe2x80x9cholsterxe2x80x9d includes a receptacle, constructed from plastic, leather, fabric, metal, other appropriate material and combination of such materials and carried on the person of, or by, a device user, that receives and holds a communications device (referred to collectively as a xe2x80x9cradiotelephonexe2x80x9d herein) when the device is not being used to transmit and receive information. Use of a holster can prevent or minimize the likelihood of accidental or unintentional disengagement of the radiotelephone from the user.
When a radiotelephone is mounted in or received by a holster, an audio appliance, including a speaker or other earpiece accessory (xe2x80x9cspeakerxe2x80x9d) and a microphone, is provided as a separate unit and is connected to the radiotelephone to receive voice signals without removing the radiotelephone from the holster. However, plugs or jacks for an audio appliance are often mounted on a surface (top, side, bottom) of the radiotelephone housing, and it is often cumbersome for a radiotelephone user to connect the audio appliance while the radiotelephone is still held by the holster. A conventional electrical extension cable is often provided, with no mechanism to retract the cable onto the holster when the audio appliance is not in use. As a result, the audio appliance is often allowed to dangle from the user or from the holster, when the audio appliance is not in use. Because the audio appliance is treated as a separate unit from the holster, the audio appliance cannot be conveniently stored in, and retrieved from, the holster. The audio appliance often does not provide an adequate extension from speaker to microphone so that the microphone is located inconveniently relative to the user""s mouth.
What is needed is an audio appliance that is integrated into the holster so that this appliance can be easily stored in, and retrieved from, the holster. Preferably, the audio appliance should provide an adjustable extension that mechanically (and, optionally, electrically) connects the speaker and the microphone and that permits the microphone to be placed at any convenient location relative to the user""s mouth. Preferably, the integrated system should provide a retraction mechanism for a cable associated with this appliance. Preferably, receipt of the radiotelephone into the holster should permit the radiotelephone to enter an electrical energy saving mode, in order to extend the life of the present charge of a battery used to power the radiotelephone, and should allow the radiotelephone to be easily activated and deactivated without removing the radiotelephone from the holster.
These needs are met by the invention, which provides a holster, integrated with a collapsible or foldable audio appliance, having a speaker that may be located near a user""s ear and having a microphone that may be placed at a location in close proximity to the user""s mouth. The audio appliance can be collapsed or folded and placed in the holster for convenient storage therein. A cable retraction mechanism built into the holster allows the audio appliance to be extracted from, and retracted into, the holster.
The radiotelephone, when it is received into the holster, optionally enters a (partial) sleep mode in which a display screen (LCD or other), a backlight, a keypad, a touch sensitive screen, a sensor and/or a visual alert LED indicator may be turned off to conserve electrical charge for the power source. This sleep mode is activated when one or more electrical or mechanical terminals on the radiotelephone contact one or more selected electrical or mechanical terminals on the holster. When the radiotelephone is removed from the holster, this sleep mode is optionally deactivated so that all necessary features of the radiotelephone are ready for use in transmitting and receiving voice as well as data signals. One or more buttons is located on the holster, where the buttons are exposed and can be easily reached by the user. These buttons are used to activate and/or deactivate the voice-receiving and voice-transmitting functions of the radiotelephone when the audio appliance is extracted for use while the radiotelephone is in the holster. Optionally, the built-in speaker and/or built-in microphone are disabled when the radiotelephone is received into the holster, or when the audio appliance is extracted for use while the radiotelephone is kept in the holster.